An example robot may have a plurality of members forming the robot's legs and arms. The motion of these members may be controlled by actuators such as hydraulic cylinders and motors. The robot may also include a controller configured to control operation of the various actuators based on inputs from various sensors coupled to the robot. The amount of components and sensors of the robot in addition to the extent of wires and connections made throughout the robot affect its reliability.